


(Please Don't) Kill the Rich Kid

by InsidiousEmbers



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Murder, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence, Warren is lowkey Jailbait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousEmbers/pseuds/InsidiousEmbers
Summary: Nathan Prescott is fucked up, He knows it, and so does everyone at Blackwell. Nobody knows, however, what happens behind the scenes. He decided long ago that if everyone hates him and if he hates everyone, nobody can hurt him. If he pretends to be someone 'cool', if he doesn't allow anyone (except Victoria) into his life, then nobody can hurt him. He stands by that until the end. At least he tries to..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, So this is my first time writing on here, not my first time writing though. I hope you enjoy this, I'm just gonna warn you that my writing style is extremely fucked up, I reference a lot of drugs, sex, abuse, self harm, excreta, so if that's a problem i'm probably not the author for you, but there's plenty of others, so I wish you luck on finding something you will enjoy.  
> Also, most of my work will most likely include homosexual pairings, most likely male x male because that's what I'm most comfortable writing, but I can sometimes do straight pairings, and lesbian, however I cannot go much into detail with lesbian pairings most times.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The room was dark, filled with smoke. Tori was sitting in the corner, which most people would find weird in the situation Nathan was in, but this was just how things went for them. She glanced at Nathan, smoke falling out of her glossed lips, her green eyes shining in the darkness. She wasn't watching her best friend, that's not why she was here. She had gotten tired of hanging out with the mindless drones that are Taylor and Courtney, and Nathan is the only person who she truly enjoys being around.

Its just that this time Nathan had someone over, someone Victoria had never seen before, which wasn't unusual for the people he had over. This also wasn't the first time she had been present while Nate had decided to have someone over to let off some stress. She didn't find it awkward, and he didn't either. They both knew he needed a break, and they were both okay with it. They were close, almost like siblings, although..

Siblings don't sit in the same room while one of them is getting fucked.

Victoria breathed in more smoke before blowing it back out, refilling the room which was slowly disbursing. She leaned back, closing her eyes, trying to relax, but Nathan wasn't exactly the most quiet, and the random guy he had over was quite rough. She couldn't quite clear her head with the loud smacking of skin echoing in the dark room. She sat up and rolled her eyes, seeing that the man was done.

Nathan grunted, moving himself away from the man. "Leave." He commanded, not even looking at the man. 

The man did, and Nate stretched as he got dressed. "Sorry, I shoulda told you that I had a thing." He sat on his bed, "Hope you don't mind." He knew she didn't.

"Mm, yeah.." She sighed, putting out her cigarette. "No problem. Just had to rant."

"What happened?" 

"You know that bitch, Maxine or whatever." 

Nathan shrugged, laying back, allowing Victoria to continue talking.

"I got paint all over my outfit and I know she had something to do with it. She was going to take a picture of me and humiliate me, but instead she just apologized and walked past. I swear to fucking god something is up with that cunt." She grunted, standing up and walking over to Nathan's bed.

"Mmm, Yeah..." He stood. He thought so too, he thought she was the one who pulled the God damn fire alarm. "I'll go find her.." He walked out of his dorm without even waiting for Victoria to respond. He walked down to the parking lot and saw the girl standing with a boy he hadn't seen before. He stormed his way over.

" Max Caulfield, right? You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies.." Nathan grunted, looking down at the two with his arms crossed.

"I'm one of his students." Max responded, and Nathan moved slightly closer. 

"Whatthefuckever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms." He hissed, looking down threateningly at Max. "You best tell me what you saw. Now!"

"Nothing but a butterfly." Max had a small, satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're full of shit! I'd respect you more if you told me the truth." He clenched his fists.

"I don't need your respect." _What a little brat_ , he thought. 

"You're clueless. You have no idea who I am or what I can do!"

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea of who you are." She said matter of fact-ly. Nathan's fists were turning white.

"Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield."

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott." 

"Oh man, you're telling me what to do?" He growled.

"Get away from her, dude." The boy stepped in, and Nathan slammed his head against the boy's. He didn't know why, it was as if he lost control of himself. The boy fell to the ground, grabbing his head in pain. _Fuck. He's cute though.._

"Hey, leave him alone!" Max yelled, and he turned around, grabbing her by the neck. 

"Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the Principal, or that whore in the bathroom!" He growled.

"Stop that! Right Now!" She screamed and scratched Nathan's cheek, causing him to push her to the ground. A beige truck drives up, causing Nathan to fall against the windshield. 

"Max?" The girl driving the truck said.

"Chloe?" Max responded.

"No way, you again?" Nathan grunted angrily. Out of nowhere the boy jumped on Nathan, knocking him to the ground. 

"Warren!" Max yelled. _So his name is Warren._

"Go! I got this!" Warren yelled. Nathan struggled slightly. Max got into Chloe's truck and they sped off. 

Nathan stopped struggling. He stared up at Warren, almost as if in a trance. 

"Hey, what the fuck dude!?" Warren's voice cut him out of it. 

"Get off me." He wasn't as cold or violent as usual and he didn't know why. Warren listened and stood up, Nathan following his movements. 

"You're quite brave, boy." Nathan walked away, leaving Warren dumbfounded, standing alone in the parking lot. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day the boy had been on Nathan's mind. His brown eyes. The way his messy brown hair fell on his face. His small form. Nathan didn't know why, but he was instantly interested. He needed to know more about the boy. 

So, he went into Wells' office and took his file. He learned quite a bit about him. His name was Warren Graham. Warren Daniel Graham. Nathan quite liked that name, or maybe he just liked the boy. His birthday was November 20th, he was sixteen. Nathan didn't know why, but he liked that thought as well. He knew it was illegal, he was nineteen after all, but he wanted the boy, regardless of if he was underage. 

Warren was born and raised in Arcadia Bay, unlike himself, who was born in Florida. Nathan also had the boy's number, which would come in handy. He liked science, and other nerdy stuff. Nathan would never admit it but he was a whore for star wars. 

Nathan sat in his room, drunk and high as always, blood running down his wrists, fresh cuts on his arms. It was a typical day for him, he had just got a call from his father, which always puts him in a bad mood. His father is the reason he can't come out, the reason that he has to get random guys to fuck him. He wants a relationship, a commitment, but it's all fucking impossible because of his stupid ass homophobic father. 

He moved his shaking hand to grab his phone. He would regret it when he sobered it up, but he decided to text the boy.

_**N- Hey.** _

Nathan sat back and waited, trying to decide what he would say if Warren responded. He decided, the kid is a nerd, he'd look up some nerdy ass pickup line and send it to him. 

_**W- Hello? Who is this?** _

_**N- Prescott** _

_**W- How did you get my number?** _

_**N- I heard you like science?** _

_**W- How did you get my number?** _

_**N-** **Chemists do it on the table periodically.** _

This time, Warren took a bit to respond, causing Nathan to laugh to himself.

_**W- Nathan are you okay?** _

_**N- If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.** _

Another pause. Nathan was starting to get dizzy, so he groaned and stood to get bandages. He was used to this, so he did it quickly. Just in time for Warren to respond again.

_**W- Nathan you know this is Warren right?** _

_**N- I know** _

_**W- Are you trying to send this to some girl? I don't think this is meant for me.** _

_**N- It is. I don't like girls. I'm gay.** _

At this point, the alcohol and weed was finally kicking in and he was almost completely out of it. He didn't realize what he was saying, and if he was sober he would not be saying any of this. The only person he has come out to is Victoria. He is going to fucking hate himself in the morning.

_**W- Nathan, are you okay? Do you need help?** _

_**N- I'm jst druk and bleding in my rom** _

_**W- I'm coming over, is the door locked?** _

Nathan seemed to forget that Warren goes to the same school as him. That Warren lives in the same dorm as him. That Warren is right down the hall. 

The door is not locked.

Warren walked in, gasping and running over to Nathan.

"Oh my god, Nathan are you okay?" He grabbed him and helped him to his bed.

"I- my dad is-" He slurs, tears clinging to the corner of his eyes. He fell into the bed, pulling Warren down against him.

Warren's cheeks turned bright red, "Ah- Nathan-?" 

"I think you're cute." He slurred, staring at Warren.

Warren was silent. He knew Nathan was drunk, but he couldn't help but get flustered.

Nathan slowly fell asleep, and Warren tucked him in. 

 _I guess he's quite attractive himself..._ Warren thought before closing the door and going back to his own dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm hella sorry the past two chapters have been so short, I always struggle starting a story but I have so many ideas for this and I'm really excited to continue it. I'll try to get more detailed and make this chapter a bit longer.

Nathan's brain was foggy, and fuck, his arms hurt. He'd be confused if he wasn't already used to waking up in a situation like this. It was especially unsurprising because he'd been off his medication for almost a month, and it was definitely showing. He glanced at his phone, late for class. Not that he cared. What he did care about, however, is that he had a shit ton of notifications. Nathan didn't text many people, and they definitely didn't text him. 

_**V- Nate, you good?** _

_**V- That chem nerd told me you were fucked up last night.** _

_**V- Text me as soon as you can pls.** _

Chem nerd.. Warren? Nathan groaned, rubbing his head. He hoped to God he didn't decided to try to hit up the boy to fuck. He rubbed his eyes, waiting for them to fully adjust to assure that he had read everything right. 

_**N- I'm good Tori.** _

He was surprised to see that Victoria wasn't the only person trying to contact him, which was very unusual. 

_**J- Nathan, Kate just came to me. You need to quit fucking up or you're in deep shit. I will be having a talk with you in person.** _

Nathan winced. Jefferson was pissed, and he expected to get beat for it. Yet another example of how fucked up he had gotten without his medicine. He would never had taken it this far if he had been taking it. It's too late now though.

Nathan stood from his bed, deciding not to respond to Jefferson, for better or for worse. He got dressed, piling on layers to assure nobody could see his fresh cuts, or his old scars. He walked out into the hallway of the dorms, glancing around. Most people were already in class or on campus, but Nathan knew he could get away with it so he took his time. 

He glanced at the dorm across the wall from his, which was Warren's. He walked up, grabbing the marker and drawing something cute on it, erasing all of the insults and covering it in compliments instead. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked over his work, but as he turned his face returned to it's stone cold state.

As he walked outside, it was a gloomy day, raining, there was a crowd in front of the girls dormitories. He walked over and his eyes widened as he looked up, seeing the girl that he had drugged for Jefferson standing on the roof. 

"Holy shit.." He mumbled to himself, staring up in disbelief. A lot of the assholes of the school, the people that he calls 'friends', are laughing and taking pictures, mocking the girl as she's about to take her own life. Nathan was frozen. He knew this was his fault, he knew that he did this to her and he felt like shit.

After the incident, Max had somehow made her way onto the roof to save the girl, Kate. Nathan was called into the office to talk about the incident, and he knew that she's gonna fucking blame it on him. He sat back, sighing quietly.

"Now, I know today was difficult for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life. Of course, you're quite a hero for getting Kate to come down, Max." Principal Wells stated, glancing at everyone in the room. Nathan, Jefferson, Madsen, and Max. 

"I didn't do much..." Max looked at her feet, mumbling quietly.

"She's modest. Like a real hero." Wells smiles softly, causing Nathan to roll his eyes slightly.  _Yeah. Hero._  

"Yeah. "Real hero."" Madsen grumbles to himself. 

"As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously. What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge. Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should've known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions. Miss Caulfield, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything." Wells looked at Max.

_She's gonna rat me out. She just wants me gone. Fuck this._

"All I know is that Kate was at a party and Nathan dosed her. She got wasted and kissed some boys on a viral video without a clue." She looked at Nathan, and he grunted.

"I dosed her? Without a clue? Have you seen the video? Whatever. Kate was loaded and playing the field—" She cuts him off.

"You're a liar. You told Kate you took her to the emergency room!" 

Nathan scoffed, "I said I was going to take her to the ER. She sobered up eventually." 

" Bullshit! Something happened to her, and you know it. How about we talk about you waving a gun in the girls' bathroom—" He stood up, interrupting her. 

"Hey, that's total slander! I could sue you and this school so fast!...I already have a personal lawyer." He growled, glaring at Principal Wells as well.

"Wait, Max. You told me that nothing happened yesterday. Are you just making things up? How can I trust you?" Wells looked at Max confused. 

"You can't. She's smoking and selling dope, not saving lives!" Madsen cuts in. _Mm, so the goody two shoes is smokin weed?_

"No, I'm not and that has nothing to do with Kate Marsh!" Max seemed frustrated.

"I'll have to investigate to see if this accusation is true. Therefore Max, I'm obliged to contact your parents and suspend you for a few days" Wells sits back in his chair.

"What.." Max whispers, her eyes wide. 

"Excuse me, I think Max and Nathan need a break before we grill them further. A friend and student just tried to kill herself... They don't need this forum right now." Jefferson cut in, glancing at Max and Nathan.

"Yes, I'm kinda devastated right now. I'd like to be with my family." Nathan glanced around at everyone in the room. 

"Alright, Miss Caulfield, please sign here to confirm what you've told us. I'll continue this investigation from there." Principal Wells passes a document to Max, and she signs it. "Well, I think we know less now than when we started. We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day... I wish I had the power to change it all for the better... So, thank you for coming in." 

Nathan leaves the office, glaring at Max as he walks away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was short as well but it's late as fuck and I'm tired so i'll try to update better tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria knew when her best friend liked someone. Maybe it didn't happen often, but when it did, she knew. Nathan didn't do much to hide it from her, which helped, but this time it seemed different. He was turning into a puppy dog, and it was a mess. Victoria didn't know what was going on and she was sure Nathan didn't either.

"Nathan, leave it to me." She interrupted him from babbling on about the younger boy, "You say the boy has a crush on Max, correct?" he nodded, "and your father isn't exactly the most open minded when it comes to homosexuality, he'll have a fit if he sees you out in town with another boy being intimate." 

Nathan blushed, which happened quite often when talking about his newly found crush. He nodded, a small smile on his face at the thought of being intimate with that boy. The logical part of his mind told him it would never happen, after all not only was it illegal, his father would never approve of him dating a boy, and Warren would never want to be with someone as fucked up as Nathan. The thought alone of the fact that Nathan would never be able to so much as go on a date with Warren made his chest sting.

"Mm, well then we'll insure nobody can tell that its you." Victoria's bizarre comment cut Nathan out of his thoughts quickly, causing him to look up in surprise and confusion at his best friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tori was quite the mastermind, and she had her ways of being able to get anything she wanted. If she set her mind to it, it would happen one way or another, and that fact just made Nathan even more nervous for what she was setting him up for. 

"You're quite skinny, you have slight muscles but not too much to the point it would be obvious." She examined his body, speaking softly to herself, making notes in her mind. "You have small hips, and your legs aren't too muscly..."

"Victoria, what are you-" He began to protest but she quickly cut him off with her babbling.

"Your eyes are beautiful, blue. We can bring them out with eyeliner..." Nathan's eyes instantly widened, "And since your hair is naturally curly we can make it look so cute.."

"Are you going to fucking dress me as a girl?!" Nathan clenched his fists, "That's just-"

"Do you want to go out with Warren?" He froze, nodding slightly, as of ashamed of the fact that he was considering dressing as a female just to go on a date with a sixteen year old boy that he hasn't even had a full conversation with.

"I'll call him." She grabbed her phone, taking the number from Nathan's and calling the boy, putting it on speaker so Nathan could hear.

"Hello?" Warren's cute boyish voice came from across the phone, "Who is this?"

Victoria put on her most innocent voice so that he didn't know it was her, "Hiya Warren, I have a friend here who has a huge crush on you" 

Nathan's face was bright red as Warren responded shakily, "O-oh, u-um.."

"Her name is Natalie, she would love to meet you at the pier tonight..." 

"U-um... Okay... Tonight?" He paused, "It's already six... is nine okay?" 

Victoria giggles, "Perfect!~ She'll see you then." Victoria hung up and looked at Nathan with a smile.

Nathan was bright red, staring down at his feet. He was dizzy, he felt hot, his vision was blurry. He didn't know what just happened, was he really going on a date with Warren? Was he really going to dress up as a girl just to go on a date with Warren?

Yup.

Nathan was dressed up, full face of makeup, his natural curls being released. He was in a fucking dress. 

"Ah! Nathan, you look so cute!" Victoria squeaks, causing Nathan to growl under his breath. "Okay, you're gonna be late, let's go."

* * *

Nathan arrived on time, exactly nine. Warren was the only other one on the pier. Nathan walked up and smiled lightly at him.

"H-hi.." Nathan tried to make his voice as soft and feminine as possible. Warren looked up.

"Nathan?" Warren looked Nathan up and down, "You.. look adorable.." 

Nathan blushed, looking away. He was found out a lot quicker than he originally anticipated he would be. 

"M-my dad is... homophobic and.. i can't be seen with.. but I wanted to.." 

"No need to explain yourself." Warren smiled softly at Nathan before walking to the edge of the pier and sitting with him.

"I.. you.." Nathan was a nervous mess. He started to take his medication again, which caused him to act a bit less rude and also caused him to become a complete mess in front of the guy he had a crush on.

"You're cute." He laughed slightly, "Why do you act so mean in front of other people? Like Max?"

"I don't really like other people." He looked into the ocean. "I don't know why I just... really liked you when I saw you.." 

"And so you dressed up as a girl just to go on a date with me?" He smiled, "That's so sweet"

"Ugh shut up.." Nathan covered his face, rolling his eyes, causing Warren to laugh.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself." Warren smiled, "I'm Warren Graham."

"Nathan Prescott." He smiled slightly, blushing softly.

"Well, Nathan Prescott, You aren't as bad as you try to make yourself out to be."

"I-.." Nathan sighed, "I'm better when I take my medication. I just don't like taking it." 

 "Mm, I get it..."

"So.. you like guys?."

"Guys and girls. I kinda got that you just like guys from your drunken texts last night."

"heh.. sorry about that.." Nathan rubbed his neck and looked away, blushing.

"It's no problem. Happy to help." 

Nathan glanced at Warren, who met his eyes. They both leaned in, sharing a soft kiss with the moon and the whales shining in the ocean background.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria knew when her best friend liked someone. Maybe it didn't happen often, but when it did, she knew. Nathan didn't do much to hide it from her, which helped, but this time it seemed different. He was turning into a puppy dog, and it was a mess. Victoria didn't know what was going on and she was sure Nathan didn't either.

"Nathan, leave it to me." She interrupted him from babbling on about the younger boy, "You say the boy has a crush on Max, correct?" he nodded, "and your father isn't exactly the most open minded when it comes to homosexuality, he'll have a fit if he sees you out in town with another boy being intimate." 

Nathan blushed, which happened quite often when talking about his newly found crush. He nodded, a small smile on his face at the thought of being intimate with that boy. The logical part of his mind told him it would never happen, after all not only was it illegal, his father would never approve of him dating a boy, and Warren would never want to be with someone as fucked up as Nathan. The thought alone of the fact that Nathan would never be able to so much as go on a date with Warren made his chest sting.

"Mm, well then we'll insure nobody can tell that its you." Victoria's bizarre comment cut Nathan out of his thoughts quickly, causing him to look up in surprise and confusion at his best friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tori was quite the mastermind, and she had her ways of being able to get anything she wanted. If she set her mind to it, it would happen one way or another, and that fact just made Nathan even more nervous for what she was setting him up for. 

"You're quite skinny, you have slight muscles but not too much to the point it would be obvious." She examined his body, speaking softly to herself, making notes in her mind. "You have small hips, and your legs aren't too muscly..."

"Victoria, what are you-" He began to protest but she quickly cut him off with her babbling.

"Your eyes are beautiful, blue. We can bring them out with eyeliner..." Nathan's eyes instantly widened, "And since your hair is naturally curly we can make it look so cute.."

"Are you going to fucking dress me as a girl?!" Nathan clenched his fists, "That's just-"

"Do you want to go out with Warren?" He froze, nodding slightly, as of ashamed of the fact that he was considering dre 


	7. Chapter 7

They hung out for a while on the pier before heading back to Nathan's dorm together. Nathan had no intentions of fucking the boy on the first date, he liked him too much to disrespect him like that. It's not often Nathan has respect for the guys he's having intimate relationships with, but Warren was different for everything in Nathan's mind, and he was slightly uncomfortable with it, however he was just rolling with it for now.

Once they got there, Nathan quickly changed out of the bullshit Victoria put him in before sitting on the couch, a movie on the projector. Warren sat next to him, watching the movie intently. This is when Nathan realized that Warren liked movies, and he made a mental note of it.

"So, Nathan.." Warren's soft voice broke the silence, causing Nathan to blush, realizing he was staring at the boy, "I see you have a very dark art style, mm?" 

Nathan nodded, glancing around the room. The photos that he left up were all quite dark, all in black and white. Most were vacant with only a mess of a building, or a dead animal, or plant. In some ways it was beautiful, that's how Nathan saw them at least. "Yeah.." He looked back at Warren, "Does it creep you out? I can take the pictures down.."

"No, it's strangely beautiful.." He was staring at one picture in particular. It was a bruised wrist being grabbed by a larger hand. The wrist seemed  to be a child. "What's that one?"

"Mm, based off my childhood..." Nathan mumbled, "Don't worry, it's not a kid.. Well, it is, but the bruise is fake and he was okay with it..." 

"What kid?" Warren leaned back, looking at Nathan.

"My little cousin Ethan." He glanced at it, "He's thirteen, almost fourteen. He's my child model in a lot of my photos." 

"Why child abuse as a subject?" He asked quietly.

"I've been abused since I was six.." He sighs, "It got worse as I got older and began developing feelings for men. My dad would not have that.. He probably figured he could beat the gay out of me.. He can get away with it too, he's rich, he owns the fucking town. He taught me that being a pretentious asshole is the way to go.. He didn't get me the medication that I needed.. I finally got it, and for some fuckin reason I decided I didn't need it, and that got me into some deep shit..." 

Warren stared, his eyes wide, "I-i didn't realize.."

"I got bullied when I was younger.. That fucked me up even more, I got beat up and..." He trailed off, "It doesn't matter. I know you're gonna end up hating me when you know all of the shit that I've gotten myself into." 

"I.." Warren paused, "I see that you're a nice person, Nathan. You just aren't being treated the way that you should be." He hugged Nathan, surprising him. However it wasn't long before Nathan hugged him back quietly. 

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm, Warren?" Nathan mumbled, his face buried into the younger boy's soft brown hair. He didn't want to let go, but he wanted to be as gentlemanly and respectful as possible. He didn't want to fuck this up.

"I want to stay.." He mumbled into the older boy's chest. "Can we put on another movie and sleep?" 

Nathan nodded, and they did just that.

* * *

 

Nathan woke up with Warren in his arms, much to his surprise. He completely forgot that he had Warren stay over last night. Nothing happened, they watched a few more movies and drank a bit of rum. Maybe a bit more than he realized at the time. His head was pounding.

"Ren?.." He shook the smaller boy slightly, causing him to groan and move around tiredly. "Ren, wake up.." 

"Ren?" Warren laughed tiredly, "That's cute.. I like that.." He cuddled closer into Nathan's chest. 

"I thought it was cute.." Nathan shrugged, holding Warren against him quietly, "Class starts soon, we should get ready.." 

"Can i wear your jacket for today?" Warren asked, and god fucking damn was he too adorable to say no to.

"Yeah.." He sat up, pulling Warren up with him quietly. "Sure..." 

Warren's smile was well worth all of the shit he was sure to endure for this. 

They got dressed, Nathan reduced to just wearing his blue sweater, and Warren looking adorable in the red jacket that was obviously too big for him.

"I like that blue sweater, Nate." Warren smiled, causing Nathan to blush. It had been a while since he wore anything without his jacket, partly because he felt red made him seem more mean and harsh rather than blue, which seems warm and inviting, but also didn't want to show his arms.

"Thanks.." Nathan pulled the smaller boy into a hug gently, burrowing his face into Warren's soft brown hair. He loved the smell of the smaller boy, it calmed him, made him feel safe. Warren wrapped his arms around Nathan, hugging him back gently, resting his face on Nathan's chest.

"You are so different like this..." He mumbled into the blonde's chest, "I like it a lot..." 

"Not many people see me like this.." Nathan kissed his head, "Actually, It's only Tori.. and now you.." 

"Well i like this Nathan.." Warren giggled slightly.

"You should go to class, Ren.." He mumbled softly, "I need a day off to get readjusted to my medication.."

"Alright.." Warren pulled out of the hug slightly, smiling up at the taller boy, rustling his messy curls, "Nice bed head."

Nathan chuckled slightly, leaning down and capturing Warren's lips in a soft kiss before walking him out.

"Bye Nate." Warren waved as he walked down the hall, almost tripping over his own two feet, making Nathan laugh slightly to himself. _How cute is he?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I had a surprise class and after school engineering meeting so I figured I'd post it. School makes this really hard but i'll be trying my best.


End file.
